Niña buena
by Mascara H
Summary: La guerra puede dejar huellas imborrables pero también quitar inhibiciones que antes parecían imposibles. Sera Hermione un verdadera niña buena?
1. Chapter 1

-¿Estás segura que no vienes con nosotros Hermione?

No se molesta en responder y menos en alzar la cabeza de su pergamino. Ya ha contestado tantas veces a esa pregunta que inicia a pensar que sus amigos sufren de algún trauma cerebral por no terminar de entender.

-Ok- dice Ron con la misma indiferencia que ella los trata, se gira y sale por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Buenas noches- y esta vez si observa a Harry con una mirada venenosa luego de que el tono bajo y burlón le llega a los oídos. Mirada que no intimida al chico y le sigue sonriendo, pronunciando sin voz las palabras "niña buena" sin quitar sus burlones ojos verdes de los de Hermione. El pergamino nuevo que reposaba al lado de Hermione se estrella contra la puerta de salida en el preciso instante en que Harry la cierra chocando con fuerza en el lugar donde la cabeza de él había estado dos segundos antes.

Hermione se acomoda bruscamente en la silla y dirige su vista al pergamino…Le había dicho que no le agradaba ser llamada de esa forma, pero ese estupido al parecer no entiende. No sabe si es por negarse a salir con ellos por las noches en sus rutinarios merodeos por el colegio –merodeos sin sentidos a su punto de vista – o por algún otro motivo que no quiere creer. Se lo dijo y aun así se atreve a repetirlo y con esa mirada burlona e irónica que inicia a detestar.

Tira la pluma con demasiada violencia manchado el impecable pergamino que casi esta por terminar. Con la furia que se inicia a acumular en su pecho la mancha negra que se extiende sobre el papel termina de rebasar sus límites. Se pone de pie empujando la silla también con demasiada violencia, haciéndola caer. No se inmuta y camina hasta la ventana colocando la frente contra el cristal. La temperatura ha descendido un poco y el cristal es placentero al tacto, eso la relaja por un segundo, hasta que la imagen de Harry sonriéndole se le cruzo nuevamente por la cabeza.

Irónico que le llame niña buena desde qué termino con Ron, aunque él no tiene como saber lo que en realidad a pasado entre ellos, o eso espera. Niña buena… buena… las apariencias esta vez no podrían estar más equivocadas. Seguramente todos están pensando lo mismo de ella… pero "buena" no es el término correcto en esta ocasión. No lo a dejado por miedo a romper la amistad entre ellos, ni por miedo a ir mas profundo en la relación… al contrario ella quería ir mas haya y ese es el problema, "ella quería", él no.

Despega la cabeza del cristal y decide darse una ducha para ver si el agua se lleva la sonrisa de Harry de su cabeza, como quisiera demostrarle que tan "niña buena" puede ser.

Desabotona la camisa blanca y la desliza por los hombros, lleva sus manos hasta el broche del sostén y se libera de el, baja la cremallera de la falda dejándola caer y da un paso para liberar sus pies, se saca los zapatos y luego desliza las medias por sus piernas mientras se sostiene de la pared, por ultimo las bragas quedan tendidas sin cuidado sobre el piso del baño. Entra bajo la regadera con el agua fría. Hoy es un día caluroso, de esos que el calor te cansa a muerte aun sin hacer nada y terminas sintiendo el cuerpo pegajoso. El agua se desliza desde la nuca hasta los pies mandándole descargas agradables de refrescante placer por todo el cuerpo. Se siente viva en ese momento, con cada uno de sus poros alertas y sensibles. Ojala hubiera sentido la mitad de esas sensaciones con los besos de Ron, si por lo menos se le hubiese erizado la piel cuando hacia contacto directo con la de él tal vez le hubiese dado el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad de un quinto beso.

Fue espectacular el beso en la cámara de los secretos ¿Qué puede ser mas romántico que besarse en la cámara de los secretos? ¡Nada!... talvez que ese beso trasmitiera algo aparte de torpeza y la sensación de decepción por haber esperado tanto tiempo algo que no la hizo vibrar.

El segundo beso pensó que seria mejor a pesar de que Ron estuviera mal por la muerte de Fred y el dolor que tenia que soportar al ver a toda su familia triste y devastada. Espero tal vez un beso "húmedo" como había descrito Harry su beso con Cho, pero no obtuvo ni eso. Fue un beso brusco, donde Ron "choco" su labios de manera torpe seguido de una disminución de movimientos tan excesivo que ella tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que él aun seguía besándola y lo peor… nada ¡No sintió nada!… era como si fuera el primer beso, privado se sensaciones o mariposas en el estomago o… cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir. Lo justificó por su congoja y sufrimiento, luego una larga conversación le siguió y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Ron era más abierto con ella respecto a sus emociones, a todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, le hablaba de cómo se sintió durante la guerra, de lo furioso que estaba de tener que regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su último año. Ella lo escuchaba atentamente apoyada contra su hombro y jugueteando con sus manos.

Ahora que lo piensa mientras se enjabona con la esponja, su amistad era todo lo que había mejorado. Nada más.

Sale de la ducha y sin secarse se mete las bragas y busca su pijama. Una par de pantaloncillos de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas. Mientras se lava los dientes piensa en los chicos ¿Dónde estarán? Ha dejado de salir con ellos una semana atrás, le parece aburrido ir todas las noches a la torre de astronomía, de día es una vista espectacular pero de noche es otra historia. Desde que regresaron al castillo los tres pueden deambular sin problema, la profesora… directora Mcgonagall les ha dado carta blanca para ir y venir a su antojo. Ahora son los "héroes" y gracias a ellos Hogwarts ha regresado a ser un lugar seguro para todos. Pero ella prefiere relajarse y quedarse en su cama pensado en cualquier cosa en lugar de pasear sin rumbo fijo o ir a la torre a ver… nada. Ahora que puede llevar su vida como una persona normal prefiere aprovéchalo. Necesita tomar un poco de aire y distancia en la relación dependiente que tiene con los chicos. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por Harry ni ayudarlo mantenerse con vida o pasarse noches enteras intentando descubrir por qué le suceden ciertas cosas o donde están escondidas las partes del alma de Tom. Ahora puede pensar en ella, en sus estudios, en sus libros, ahora puede ser una chica normal.

Se sienta en su cama y disfruta el silencio reconfortante que la cubre, sus compañeras de cuarto duermen desde hace mucho y ella agradece eso. Recuerda el tercer beso, dos días antes de regresar al castillo para su séptimo curso de magia y hechicería. Estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera celebrando el poder estar todos juntos y que la guerra había terminado, con un costo alto pero terminada, aunque Hermione sospechaba qué la razón por la que todos brindaban era el poder seguir vivos, aunque si bien sabia que ninguno admitiría tal cosa en voz alta. Ella había tomado la iniciativa acaríciale los labios con la lengua esperando que este entendiera la indirecta, pero él mantuvo los labios cerrados impidiéndole la entrada de la lengua. Fue luego de ese humillante beso que tuvo que aceptar que estaba completamente frustrada con ella misma y con su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir aunque sea una chispa cuando el pelirrojo la tocaba o la besaba aunque fuera de esa forma tan patosa. Aun con Viktor pudo sentir una especie de corriente atravesarle la espalda, aunque en ese entonces a ella no le importaba mucho esas sensaciones solo pensaba en que Harry tenia que seguir con vida y ella debía ayudarle. Fue después de ese tercer beso que la idea de dejar a Ron se le clavo mas firmemente. Porque ella quería algo que Ron no podía darle o no quería.

Se sienta en la cama dejando salir un bufido de exasperación. No entiende desde cuando sentir estas cosas a iniciado a importarle, tal vez luego que la adrenalina de la guerra y el miedo de ver la muerte de los que ama le dejo las vías sanguíneas libres.

Decide salir, si bien no ira a buscar a los chicos sabe que la biblioteca es siempre sin llave. Desde la victoria Hogwarts se a convertido en un lugar sin llaves, o por lo menos eso parece, nunca se puede asegurar nada si de quien se habla es de este colegio misterioso y fascinante. Se coloca el albornoz verde pálido y lo amarra a la cintura, enfila los pies en las pantuflas y antes de salir se ve al espejo para cerciorarse de no asustar a nadie con su aspecto. Relativamente presentable, califica a su propia imagen.

Al llegar a la sala común escucha pasos en las escaleras del cuarto del los chicos, imagina que el prefecto encargado de las rondas a regresado. Duda que sean Ron y Harry, es muy temprano para que ellos regresen.

La dama gorda le abre la puerta con fastidio y ella le sonríe tímidamente pidiendo perdón.

-Vete ya, así regresas mas rápido.

Hermione se gira sonriendo esta vez divertida por el fastidio de la mujer y se muerde el labio para retener la carcajada cuando la escucha susurrar con fastidio "héroes ¡mis trenzas!" al parecer el desinterés de sus mejores amigo es contagioso porque a dejado de importarle la inconveniencia o fastidio que algunas personas pueden tener respecto a sus acciones, nuevamente piensa que la guerra a pesar de ser brutal a dejado un sabor de libertar en su boca.

Mientras camina por los pasillos oscuros –con la punta de la varita levemente iluminada– revive el cuarto y ultimo beso. Fue en el expreso de Hogwarts mientras Harry, Neville y Luna salieron en busca de golosinas. Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y lo beso lo mejor que pudo tratando de guiarlo, esta vez el beso fue mejor, levemente mejor. Tomo las manos de Ron y las coloco en su cintura invitándolo a tocarla, pero él las dejo inmóviles en el lugar. Un poco frustrada decidió tomar las riendas, así que llevo las manos hasta los brazos, los hombros y antes de llegar al pecho él la detuvo y la bajo de sus rodillas dejándola enojada e insatisfecha aunque fueran pocas las aspiraciones que tenia con él. Mientras ambos esperaban en silencio el regreso de los demás, Hermione debió admitir que esa relación no podía seguir. Fue vergonzoso aceptar que necesitaba fuego y un poco de sensaciones excitantes, necesitaba pasión y de alguien que llenara esas nuevas necesidades que habían iniciado a formarse dentro de ella sin saber el por qué y el cuándo. Tal vez el beso había mejorado en un 10% pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar 30 besos mas para poder sentir otra mejoría y menos 70 besos mas para que Ron la hiciera sentir sea lo qué sea que desea sentir. Al siguiente día después del desayuno llamo al pelirrojo y le dijo que no podían seguir, que no era lo que esperaba evitando decir sus verdaderos motivos porque eran demasiado humillantes viniendo de ella. Al parecer Ron se lo tomo bien o por lo menos eso aparenta hasta el día de hoy, sigue contándole sus cosas y de vez en cuando lo descubre observándola con la frente fruncida pero no le ha dado mucha importancia a ese hecho. Nada a cambiado en cuanto su amistad.

A lo lejos escucha una risa estrepitosa y logra ver a Pavees haciéndole una de sus habituales bromas a uno de los prefectos de guardia. Eso es otra de las ventajas de ser parte de los "héroes", sus responsabilidades han disminuido y se limita a asistir a clases y cumplir las tareas. Y a pesar de lo que algunos creerán ella esta mas que feliz de que la directora no le a asignado ni el premio anual –que seria estupido porque ni siquiera estudio el año anterior– ni la asignatura de prefecto.

Entra a la biblioteca y camina entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la nueva y reluciente sección de "literatura e historia Muggle" toma uno de los libros del estante y se deja caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada contra los libros. Lo abre donde lo a dejado, es de las pocas qué lee algo de esa sección así que no se molesta en dejar una separalibros para no perder el hilo de su lectura. Inicia a leer mientras se acomoda mejor contra el estante

_Alex siente algo derrumbarse dentro de el. «¿Estas diciendo que no me quieres ver mas?_

_«No.» Ella mueve la cabeza con vehemencia. «Yo quiero verte nuevamente, pero estoy asustada porque en mi corazón se que mereces una persona mejor. Alguien con quien contar, alguien en quien tus hijos puedan confiar. Como te he dicho, sabes poco de mi.»_

_«No es importante», le contradice el._

_«¿Porque?»_

_En el silencio que sigue, Alex se concentra en el leve zumbido del refrigerador. Afuera de la ventana la luna resplandece en la punta de los árboles._

_«Porque me conozco a mi mismo»_

¿Se conoce a si mismo? Hasta que lee la última línea se da cuenta que a leído por leer. Agita la cabeza para despejarse de cualquier cosas que la este distrayendo, intenta leer nuevamente… pero no logra procesar ni dos palabras. Regresa sus ojos a la ultima línea que leyó _«Porque me conozco a mi mismo_» ¿Ella se conoce? Es estos momentos inicia a dudarlo. Deja caer pesadamente su cabeza contra el libro cerrado que reposa en medio de sus piernas.

¿Desde cuando? Se siente frustrada por no saber esa respuesta. Ella nunca ha sentido la necesidad que su cuerpo demanda, esas ansias de un cuerpo ajeno que la haga sentir deseos aunque no sabe exactamente que. Son solo sensaciones que la hacen estar histérica y nerviosa, ansiosa y excitada de cierta forma. Trata de descubrir cuando ha sido la última vez que a sentido algo parecido, retrocede en sus recuerdos entrelazando sensaciones y comparándolas con las actuales que le queman el bajo vientre. Busca algún indicio, una pista, una ocasión en las que sus labios hayan picado por besar otros labios. O su piel ardiendo bajo el tacto de una mano tibia sobre sus caderas o una mirada que la haya hecho sentir desnuda sin siquiera moverse o pretenderlo. Levanta la cabeza con los ojos desengranados y la boca abierta, tras unos segundos donde su rostro dibuja miles de expresiones desde contrariada hasta resignada deja caer fuertemente la cabeza contra el libro.

-No, no, no- recita como una plegaria- no puede ser… no, no, no, no…

-Había pensado qué tu vocabulario era mas amplio- se soba la parte trasera de la nuca haciendo una divertida mueca con los labios extendidos hacia delante y la frente fruncida luego de sentir el dolor agudo que le provoca el alzamiento veloz y brusco de la cabeza.

-Si hace una hora una puerta te libro de recibir un pergamino en la cabeza te juro qué a esta distancia mi puntería no fallara y no veo nada que te proteja- borbota.

-¿Esta es tu idea de relajamiento? Sentada en el frió y duro suelo de la biblioteca- trata de desviar su mal humor. Se sienta de frente a ella apoyando la espalda al estante y dejando sus piernas extendidas.

-¿Tan rápido terminaron su paseo nocturno?- pregunta ignorando su ataqué porque no quiere discutir con él.

-Ron no lo se- alza los hombros sin despegar los ojos de ella- escuche salir a alguien mientras subía a mi habitación y luego me di cuenta de que tus libros seguían sobre la mesa de la sala común y…

-Revisaste el mapa y me seguiste- termina ella- típico de un acosador experto como tu.

Harry rueda los ojos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- lo señala con el mentón haciendo referencia a su gesto.

-Al parecer no puedo estar lejos de ti- ella alza los ojos como auto relejo a su respuesta. ¿Cómo si fuera fácil hacerlo para ella también?

-Pensé que tu y Ron iban a la torre de astronomía como siempre- Harry recoge sus piernas y las sujeta con los brazos quitando una invisible pelusa de sus pantalones.

-Ron creo que sigue yendo, desde que tú dejaste de acompañarnos por las noches tomamos caminos diferentes. Creo que queríamos comprobar esa hipótesis tuya de darnos tiempo.

-Tu y yo lo estamos haciendo de maravilla- comenta irónica y sonriente ganándose una divertida y hermosa sonrisa de regreso. Un escalofrío recorre su columna y ella lo ignora concentrándose en hacerle otro pregunta- ¿Tu donde vas?

-Al cuarto piso. La directora ha vuelto a colocar el espejo de Oesed

-¿Cuál es tu mas profundo deseo Señor Potter?- y no puede evitar ese molesto cosquilleo en el pecho cuando Harry sonríe tristemente, pero aun así provocativo y apetecible.

-No me he atrevido a quitar la tela que lo cubre.

-¿Desde cuando tienes miedo al futuro el hombre de la profecía del siglo?- bromea tratando de relajarse y relajar a Harry. Se sorprende de lo fácil que olvida que hace unos segundos quería partirle la cabeza como sandia y ahora solo quiere abrazarlo para que cambie esa cara triste.

-Desde qué se que tengo un 99.9% de posibilidad de terminar el año vivo. Divertido como el saber que vivirás te hace tener miedo de saber que es lo que más deseas en este mundo.

Ambos permanecen en silencio. Harry le dirige una sonrisa y luego se pone de pie y revisa los libros que están en el estante en el que estaba apoyado. Es imposible para Hermione no fijarse en lo bien que le quedan los pantalones, se reprueba y sacude la cabeza. El silencio se hace camino entre los dos pero no les importa, ella apoya la cabeza en la repisa a la altura de su cuello y mira el techo disfrutando de la tranquilidad y la sensación de pasividad que provoca el no tener que correr y luchar más por seguir vivos. Tras unos minutos regresa su atención a Harry que sigue revisando los libros, puede ver como su largo dedo se mueve por los bordes, uno por uno examina los títulos. El movimiento de ese dedo esta provocando una revolución en su vientre, siente como la garganta se le seca y de pronto se descubre a ella misma agitada y deglutiendo saliva con mucha mas fuerza.

Se pone de pie, coloca el separalibros en la pagina correcta, le da la espalda a Harry y lo coloca nuevamente en su lugar. Cuenta hasta 10 despacio entre respiraciones profundas antes de girarse, Harry y el silencio que reina en la biblioteca la están trastornando… ¿o será solo Harry? Como odia su cuerpo y estas nuevas sensaciones que están despertando.

-Muy buena colección de libros, me imagino que la directora a buscado una buen asesor para poder tener semejante colección- la voz de Harry es suave y llega a sus oídos como brisa fresca de mar. Los ojos verdes clavados en los suyos la impulsan a tomarse del estante para mantener el equilibrio.

-Seguramente- alcanza a responder, Harry le sonríe de lado y alza las cejas. Ella se recompone por el creciente mal humor que esa sonrisa le provoca- ¿Cómo vas con Ginny?- ahora esta seria y sostiene su mirada.

-¿Ginny?- pierde esa pose tan condenadamente seductora y frunce el entrecejo.

-Si, Ginny. La hermana de Ron… la chica de la que estabas enamorado… la pelirroja con el carácter fuerte que te traía de un ala. ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

-Muy graciosa Hermione. Me extraña que me preguntes por ella, no entiendo a que viene tu duda.

-No me has hablado de ella y de cómo van las cosas entre ustedes ahora que estamos a salvo… ahora que salvamos el mundo- dice levantando los brazos y haciendo un circulo de forma dramática.

-Si, salvamos el mundo- responde rodando los ojos rompiendo el contacto con los de Hermione- pues nada. Somos amigos, o conocidos mejor dicho. Otro enamoramiento fugaz creo- regresa sus ojos a los de ella.

-Pero si hasta le pediste que te esperara mientras estábamos en busca de los Horrocruxes.

-Si, pero ahora que regrese… algo cambio mientras estábamos fuera- mientras dice la última línea clava más fuerte su mirada en la de Hermione quien se muerde el labio inferior al haber seguido cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios. Ella entiende que ese "algo cambio" no se refiere a su relación con Ginny sino a ellos, a él, a ella, a Ron. Se refiere a las escarchas de la guerra invisibles pero letales que si no se tratan con cuidados pueden llevarlos a una vida sin luz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- ve como una sombra de tristeza pasa fugaz por los rasgos masculinos de su amigo y luego de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos vuelve a tener esa sonrisa burlona.

-Me pregunto que es lo que te hizo enojar tanto para que dejaras tu pergamino todo lleno de tinta.

-No inicies Harry si no quieres acabar mal.

-Oh Hermione creo que esas amenazas no hacen ningún efecto sobre mi- cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y apoya la espalda al estante, Hermione lo imita alzando las cejas.

-Si no fuera por mi Harry estarías muerto

-O peor… expulsado- dice alzando las cejas veloz en un gesto exagerado y conteniendo la risa. Ella no lo puedo evitar y suelta una tremenda carcajada que resuena por toda la biblioteca. Harry se le une.

-Extrañaba reír. Es tan relajante después de tanto caos y desolación a nuestro alrededor.

-Extrañaba verte reír, me gusta tu risa- lo mira tierna y da un paso hasta él, extiende su mano y le quita un mechón del negro cabello que le cae por la frente y lo acomoda junto al resto.

-Gracias Harry, eres el único que me hace reír de esa manera- tras hacer ese pequeño gesto de agradecimiento regresa a su lugar.

-Creo que si la Señora Pince estuviera aquí te hubiera negado la entrada por mucho tiempo luego de semejante ruido.

Abre los ojos grandes y gira su rostro hacia ambos lados comprobando que en realidad están solos y que su entrada al recinto no esta comprometida.

-Y ahí esta la niña buena nuevamente.

No sabe si es por la adrenalina que la carcajada ha liberado o por la tensión que viene acumulando luego de revivir su corta relación con Ron pero da tres rápidos pasos y colocando una mano en su hombro lo empuja con fuerza contra el estante quedando a pocos centímetros. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima le habla lo más fría y calculadoramente que el coraje la deja.

-En verdad quieres saber que tan "niña buena" puedo ser. Lo vienes pidiendo a gritos Harry. Deja de llamarme así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a las que han leido y tambien por los comentario. Este es un Two- shot que nace de la cancion "Nina buena" de Ricardo Arjona. No soy buena con las escenas subidas de tono pero me encanta escribirlas (lease perver) y a pesar de ser mi primer historia aqui tengo muchas mas que posiblemente las subire y muchas nueva que vienen en camino.**

**Como ven Hermione es toda una adolescente con hormonas desatadas asi que esperen lo imposible de ella porque como ya dijo ni ella misma se reconoce en estos momentos, pero ahi esta su buen amigo para ayudarla a encontrar su camino. Espero que el final les guste y gracias a las que siguen la historia.**

-No harás nada, eres muy buena para atreverte- se atreve a sonreírle confiado luego del susto y el golpe en la espalda.

Las palabras le calan en lo mas profundo y antes de que él termine de formular mas insultos en su cabeza ella estrella sus labios contra los suyos, le mete una mano detrás de la nuca y se pega a su cuerpo lo mas que puede.

Es explosiva la sensación que ese contacto desata en ella. Desde las fuerzas descomunales que sus labios ejercen sobre los de Harry exigiendo mas y obteniéndolo. Hasta la reacción que el resto de su cuerpo experimenta, restregándose contra ese firme cuerpo caliente que la atrae como imán. Las manos de Harry se apoyan en su espalda baja y la empujan mas cerca, aumentando la fricción exquisita.

Se separa forzosamente de los labios de Harry y lo mira aun sin quitar la mano de su cuello y sin que él las quite de su espalda.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- Harry tiene los ojos de un verde oscuro y respira con los labios abiertos, a esa distancia Hermione es capaz de percibir el olor de Harry haciendo qué la noche bajo la tienda en el bosque de Dean llegue a su cabeza claramente. Y se pregunte si esa noche alguna vez se ha ido. No, es la respuesta inmediata de su subconsciente.

-Demuéstrame que no lo eres y te lo diré- insita Harry acercándose a ella.

-¿Me sigues provocando? Sabes que no puedo decir no a los retos- le acaricia detrás de la oreja con el índice y le sonríe confiada.

-Lo se perfectamente, entonces… ¿Aceptas?

-No lo dudes- vuelve a besarlo obteniendo nuevamente esa lluvia de escalofríos subiendo y bajando por la espalda, acumulándose en el vientre mientras las manos de Harry la toman de las caderas y la presiona contra la suya- ¿Convencido?- dice en medio del beso como un gemido contenido.

-No aun- lleva una mano hasta el cabello de Hermione y hunde los dedos en su castaña mata de rizos. Hermione levanta la mano que mantenía inmóvil y se la desliza acariciando desde los hombros hasta el pecho aumentando las exigencias en cada contacto.

-Harry… esto es…

-Excitante- termina la palabra chocando sus caderas nuevamente y es entonces que Hermione puede sentir la erección creciente que golpea contra su vientre y le es imposible retener un gemido- Hermione no sabia que eras capaz de hacer un sonido tan hermoso- le desliza los labios hasta el cuello y ella no puede evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás sujetándolo del pelo con fuerza.

El hace un examen meticuloso con los labios, primero el lado derecho, luego el izquierdo. Luego sube siguiendo la línea de la yugular hasta delinearle la quijada con la lengua y los dientes.

Hermione sabe que esto es lo que necesitaba sentir desde hace mucho, porque en este momento se siente en el cielo ¿o en el infierno? ¡Da lo mismo! porque se siente bien. Y puede asegurar que Ron jamás le haría sentir de esta forma aunque se lo propusiera.

-Déjame demostrarte que tan equivocado estas sobre mi- toma el rostro de Harry entre las manos levantándolo hasta tenerlo a la altura de su boca nuevamente, lo besa deslizándole la lengua por los labios antes de metérsela en su boca para jugar con la de él. Siente que enloquecerá de tantas sensaciones. Su cuerpo es sensible y a la vez ansioso de ser tocado, y la presión que la erección de Harry hace sobre su vientre la hacen desear verlo…desnudo y dispuesto para ella, solo para ella. ¿Desde cuando tiene estos deseos tan fuertes por él? Tal vez desde que lo descubrió sonriéndole irónico, o tal vez desde que temió perderlo en la batalla, o podría ir más atrás hasta la noche donde él la hizo poner en duda su amistad después de ese baila tan íntimo. O puede ser que siempre hayan estado ahí, esperando a ser liberadas, esperando el momento justo. Y ese momento había llegado, y de que forma.

-Hermione te deseo- esas palabras no hacen más que aumentar su propio deseo.

-¿Estas seguro?- separa sus bocas y Harry aprovecha para volver a besarle el cuello atreviéndose a ir un poco más abajo, por el esternón y subiendo nuevamente hasta el cuello.

-Creo que lo puedes comprobar tu misma- su voz es mas un gruñido mientras restriega las caderas contra ella haciéndole notar lo obvio.

-Ahhh- suelta sin vergüenza aferrándose a su espalda- no hablo de eso, ya me había dado cuenta de tu buen estado de animo- Harry alza el rostro para verla a los ojos. Hermione le sonríe deslumbrante.

-Te vez tan hermosa así, toda despeinada, con los labios y las mejillas rojas- comenta acariciándole el rostro con los dedos.

-Estonces debes de estar orgulloso de ser el responsable- le deposita un beso suave y rápido para poder seguir hablando sobre el argumento verdadero. Pero aun así ese contacto tan breve y puro es capaz de hacerla vibrar hasta la medula- pero yo hablo de si estas seguro de lo que estamos haciendo. Esto cambiara nuestra relación.

-Solo si tú quieres que cambie. Yo seguiré siendo tu amigo y deseo que tú sigas siendo la mía. Pero te deseo, mucho. Y no me es desagradable ser el amigo que conoce cada centímetro de ti, cada reacción tuya- se inclina a besarle la mejilla, luego la nariz y por ultimo le acaricia el labio con el índice- no prometo nada y no creo que tu lo hagas tampoco. Solo prometo hablar contigo de todo sin esconderte nada por mas difícil o complicado que sea- Hermione esta encantada nuevamente con los movimientos de sus labios al hablar, se mueven majestuosamente y la caricia que sigue ejerciendo con el índice aumentan las ganas de sentirlo en los lugares mas íntimos de su cuerpo.

-Tampoco me importaría conocerte mas… profundo- ladeo la sonrisa y parpadea inocentemente.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decir una cosa tan vulgar con esa cara tan inocente?- gruñe Harry.

-Tengo muchos talentos escondidos.

-Me encantaría descubrirlos uno a uno.

Hermione lleva las manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa sin quitarle la mirada.

-Puede que te conceda ese honor- sigue con los otros botones sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes de Harry.

-Espero estar a la altura de semejante reto- murmura, lleva su mano hasta la cuerda del albornoz verde y la tira despacio dejándolo entreabierto.

-Besas bien, ese es un punto a tu favor- sube las manos hasta los hombros tocándole la piel y le desliza la camisa por los brazos.

-¿Tienes mucho parámetros de comparación?- ella se detiene en su camino descendiente desde el pecho hasta las caderas y lo mira con la ceja alzada.

-Diría que menos que los tuyos ¿Te importan mucho los números?- ve como Harry retiene el aire cuando su mano se detiene sobre su ombligo, luego lo ve retomar es aire relajado y excitado que la a puesto a mil.

-Nunca e sido bueno para las matemáticas, solo me preocupa no estar a la altura- lo ve alzar el labio inferior en un gesto despreocupado.

-No te preocupes Harry lo estas haciendo de maravilla- él lleva una mano hasta el albornoz y lo abre sin quitárselo, observándola con ojos hambrientos.

-Eso espero, soy un principiante, pero prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo- lleva la mano extendida hasta el estomago de Hermione y la desliza de arriba hacia abajo, pasando por los lados y deteniéndose en el elástico del pantaloncillo.

-Ya somos dos entonces- ella retoma su tarea y le desabrocha el cinturón, lleva los dedos hasta el borde del pantalón y alza los ojos hasta los de él. Saca el botón del ojal y desliza la cremallera mordiéndose el labio mientras Harry la sigue acariciando.

Al improviso él se deja caer de rodilla tomándola de las caderas y atrayéndola hasta él, donde inicia a besarle el estomago mientras le desliza las manos por la espalda. El movimiento es rápido y se ve obligada a sostenerse del hombro de Harry y del estante a su espalda por las sensaciones fuertes y abrumadoras que los besos le están provocando en esa zona tan sensible.

-No se como puedo sentir estos deseos tan hambrientos por ti si son tan nuevos que aun no termino de procesarlos todos.

-Son tan reales como los míos Harry, los siento crecer cada segundo.

Harry lleva las manos hasta las caderas de Hermione y mete los índices bajo el borde de la camisa subiéndola despacio y besando cada centímetro de piel que descubre.

-¡Es tan abrumador! Ahora que conozco tu olor y tus besos no podré dejar de tenerlos nunca- le es difícil hablar entre besos. Se desliza ya sobre el nivel del ombligo y no puede evitar morderle las caderas ganándose un apretón en el hombro y un excitante gemido- Jamás pensé que te desearía de esta forma tan fuerte. Excepto cuando…

Para Hermione cada palabra es una corriente placer, cada palabra es un susurro frió que choca contra su piel bañada. La burbuja que se esta formando en su vientre se esta iniciando a hacer mas grande.

-Excepto cuando bailamos- presiona los labios al final de la frase porque un nuevo mordisco la hace sacudirse de placer.

-Excepto cuando bailamos- concuerda- si no te hubieras ido no se lo que hubiera hecho contigo.

El silencio que sigue el final de sus palabras y la inesperada inmovilidad que presiente de Hermione lo hacen alzar los ojos buscando algún signo de incomodidad o de arrepentimiento pero los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la boca entre abierta que exhala mas de lo que inhala y el pecho que sube y baja con fuerza lo hacen sentirse orgulloso de su tarea. Ha llegado al límite de los senos y no puede evitar ponerse de pie despacio y colocar las manos sobre los costados a la altura de esos redondos y apetecibles senos que se alzan con ímpetu.

-Si no me hubiera ido no estaríamos haciendo esto. Aquí. Así- responde y abre los ojos sorprendiéndose por encostrarlo de frente. Siente las manos de Harry cerca de los senos y no puede mas que morir de la espera y él lo sabe y la esta torturando. Hermione se inclina y esta vez es ella quien le besa el cuello, dejándose envolver por el olor de Harry, dejándose liberar por la pasión que él la hace sentir. Mientras lo besa le recorre la espalda con las manos, delineado los omóplatos, siguiendo la línea de su espalda, deleitada por sentir los firmes músculos contraerse con cada roce, haciendo que se autoestima se infle, porque es ella quien lo hace temblar, es ella quien le provoca esos gemidos delicados que salen de sus labios, es ella y nadie mas.

Harry la separa delicadamente y la besa. Beso feroz del que ambos se aprovechan para desvestir al otro. Él toma la camiseta que a dejado enrollada bajo de los senos y la sube haciéndola separar de su boca por un instante mientras alza los brazos, no tiene el tiempo necesario de observarlos pero si los explora con las manos, acariciando los pezones con los dedo y obteniendo como recompensa una feroz mordida en el labio inferior. Siente las manos de ella en las caderas, bajándole los pantalones y los boxer a la vez. Hermione baja los pantalones hasta donde sus manos le permiten llegar sin soltarle la boca. Harry se quita los zapatos y luego mueve las piernas para que los pantalones terminen de salir, es atraída contra su cuerpo y sus senos ya delicados –por el trato poco caballeroso pero excitante que Harry ejercía– no hicieron más que agradecer el contacto de la piel de él. Este acercamiento los hace romper el beso solo para descubrirse envueltos en los brazos del otro, cubiertos de una capa de sudor en la frente, con los ojos inyectados de deseo al estado puro. Hermione siente la erección de Harry golpear contra su estomago, piel con piel, caliente sobre su estomago frió por los besos húmedos que a recibido. Se mueve contra ella para aumentar ese contacto placentero y Harry suelta un grito de placer que resuena en su oído.

Es Hermione quien se separa y desde una distancia decente lo observa. Desnudo frente a ella se ve mucho mas alto y fuerte, y su erección… ¡Merlín! Se sintió húmeda en medio de las piernas de solo verla y la boca se le llena de saliva.

-Eres lo mas maravilloso que e visto, y no es que haya visto mucho de esto o mejor dicho, no e visto de esto pero aun así sigues siendo maravilloso- se justifica divertida.

-Me harás sonrojar Hermione- le resta importancia, desvía los ojos hasta los senos y luego de regreso a sus ojos- diría lo mismo de ti pero estas aun muy vestida.

Harry se acerca a ella y giran hasta quedar de frente uno del otro. Da un paso y ella retrocede con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo vuelve a intentar y esta vez no se mueve. La toma de la cintura sin pegarla a su cuerpo, ella dobla las rodillas despacio dándole tiempo a él para que la siga. Cuando las rodillas de Hermione tocan el suelo se echa hacia atrás sabiendo que Harry entenderá. Se extiende sobre el piso que ahora no le parece tan frió, y él no le quita los ojos de los suyos. Harry coloca los codos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione, a la altura de los pechos y una pierna entre las de ella.

Hermione lleva las manos hasta sus pantaloncillo y los desliza por las piernas, ve la duda por un segundo en los ojos de Harry y llevando las manos hasta el cuello lo jala contra su boca haciendo que caiga sobre ella completamente desnudo. Lo besa, beso con lenguas desesperadas, beso con pasión descubierta, beso en pausa desde hace quien sabe cuando, beso que se disfruta por nuevo. Harry no detiene sus manos que la acarician a lo largo y ancho de su anatomía, ella no detiene sus caderas que lo buscan anhelantes de fundirse con él. Enrolla una pierna alrededor de la de Harry haciendo más presión. Lo desea y no puede esperar mas, abre las piernas un poco mas y flexiona las rodillas, Harry parece no enterarse de sus intenciones y continua besándole el cuello, el mentó y el escote de los senos sin detener las manos que la recorren de punta a punta. Así que ella lleva las manos hasta su erección y la guía hasta su entrada, lo siente tensarse, lo siente frenar las manos y lo besos, alzar los ojos hasta los suyos donde esta segura no encontrara dudas. Harry cubre su mano sobre su miembro y la ayuda a encaminarse, ambos sueltan el agarre y el empuja las caderas hacia abajo mientras la ve tranquila en espera. Despacio se desliza dentro de ella sintiendo el calor que lo envuelve, calor abrumador y estreches demencial.

-Sigue- son las indicaciones que recibe de ella y su camino es lubricado y húmedo, entra casi sin problemas y se queda quieto una vez que el espacio es completamente lleno, y él se siente completo, casi al borde de llorar por esa sensación curativa que el calor del interior de Hermione irradia, se siente feliz, completamente feliz. La ve con los ojos fijos en los suyos, con un leve apretón de labios, traga saliva temiendo haberla lastimado, pero luego de unos segundos la siente moverse debajo de él agitando las caderas y ahora no puede retener esas ganas de embestir contra ella una y otra vez como loco, como desquiciado. La besa. Lo besa. Gritan por más y lo obtienen.

Se besan en medio de cada penetración, en la quijada, en la nariz. Usan hasta los dientes cuando sienten los espasmos suben desde su conexión hasta sus pechos. Hermione lleva las manos hasta el trasero de Harry arañándolo, estrujándolo, presionándolo más contra ella. Sintiendo mas de lo que pensó que sentiría en su primera vez, tal vez luego pensara en las consecuencias de este acto improvisado, ahora solo quiere disfrutar cada estocada, cada beso sobre los pechos excitados, cada gota de sudor que se desliza contra el cuerpo de Harry, solo quiere disfrutarlo a él por completo.

Siente esa burbuja endemoniada explotar y no le queda mas que agitarse mas contra él, pero Harry parece no alcanzar aun su orgasmo y continua moviéndose. Se levanta un poco y se coloca de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Hermione, sale despacio y ella se queja con un gemido, vuelve a entrar lento y obtiene otro gemido de parte de Hermione. Lleva una de las manos hasta la rodilla flexionada de su chica y vuelve a retirarse.

-Oh Harry, para esta tortura- gimotea ella al sentirse llena de nuevo, pero él no la escucha y continua entrando y saliendo con parsimonia por unos minutos mas.

Inicia a moverse un poco mas rítmicamente viendo como las caderas de ella van a su encuentro. Lleva la mano libre hasta el pubis de Hermione y lo acaricia.

-Oh santa mierda- dice entre dientes. Satisfecho por la reacción lleva el índice hasta el clítoris excitado y lo acaricia con movimientos circulares.

-Eres… Mas hermosa... Cuando estas excitada- murmura sin aire. Siente el corazón en la garganta, los pulmones a punto de explotar y la corriente de placer atravesar su cuerpo. Da unas embestidas feroces y luego se viene con un grito potente al mismo tiempo que Hermione arquea la espalda y alza las caderas recibiendo su propia descarga de placer.

-¿Que horas serán?- Hermione estira sus brazos sobre la cabeza y da un bostezo. Se pega más al pecho de Harry y esconde su rostro.

-Creo qué más de las una. ¿Cansada?- pregunta llevando una mano hasta los cabellos enmarañados que le esconden el rostro y siente su respiración golpear contra su pecho.

-Un poco ¡Dame aire Harry!- comenta divertida. Se separa y toma su misma posición apoyando la cabeza en la mano mientras se acuesta de lado. Ahora están frente a frente, descansando luego de haber tenido sexo en el piso de la biblioteca en el pasillo de "literatura e historia Muggle"

-Yo solo preguntaba- lleva su nariz hasta la de ella y las juntas en una caricia- te queda bien este nuevo look.

-¿El de "niña-buena-que-tiene-sexo-con-su-mejor-amigo-que-tiene-novia-y-que-hace-unas-semanas-ella-también-tenia"?

-Muy graciosa. En primer lugar no tengo novia. Nunca ha existido un verdadero "Ginny y Harry"

-Tampoco un "Hermione y Harry"- rebate ella.

-Ahora si. Y dos- dice restando importancia a lo dicho por ella- me has convencido que no eres una niña buena. Eres una niña muy, pero muy mala. Y si, ese look de "Niña-mala-y-salvaje-que-ha-tenido-sexo-delisioso-con-su-mejor-amigo" te va de lujo.

-Gracias- dice orgullosa- por lo de niña mala, me alegra haber cambiado tu concepto sobre mi.

-Mi niña mala, mía- le acaricia el arco de las caderas amorosamente.

-¿Desde cuando tan posesivo?- pregunta tierna y juguetona.

-¿Contigo?- alza una ceja y recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ella- Contigo siempre- recibe un beso de agradecimiento.

-Hablando de niña buena ¿Me dirás porque me llamas así?- Harry niega y de un movimiento veloz Hermione lo tiene con la espalda contra el piso sujetándole las manos a la altura de la cabeza sentada sobre su estomago- Habla tramposo.

-Si estas así no creo poder concentrarme- Hermione lo ve mal y luego le da otro rápido beso y se levanta. Toma su albornoz verde y cubre un poco su cuerpo- como si no te conociera ya- se burla Harry que se sienta de frente a ella.

-¡Habla!

-Ok, que mal humor. Pues por el hecho de terminar con Ron luego de ver como te besaba en la cámara de los secretos. Parecía que todo iría bien entre ustedes y de repente me entero que lo dejas porque no es lo que pensabas.

-Y según tu ¿Qué es lo que yo esperaba?

-No lo se, me imagino que Ron es muy aventado y algunas veces imprudente en sus acciones

Hermione rompe en carcajadas, tenia razón, todos están pensando equivocadamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo contrario a lo que piensas. No se como se veía ese beso desde afuera pero te aseguro que de maravilloso y apasionado no tenia nada. Además ¿No te e demostrado que la aventada e imprudente soy yo?

Mientras Hermione sigue riendo Harry esta en silencio ceñudo, luego de un momento se une a las carcajadas de ella.

-Eso lo se hasta ahora así que no me puedes juzgar- se defiende.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir sino mañana no nos levantamos- Harry pareció recordar algo y se lanza contra ella llevándola a terminar en el piso- Harry- se queja.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- dice antes de besarla. Ella se sorprende por haber olvidado que era la madrugada de su cumpleaños y recibe feliz su primera felicitación- Ven te quiero dar un regalo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

-Harry aunque me haya gustado… ¡Y mucho!- Harry le sonríe orgulloso- creo qué por hoy es suficiente- La mira mientras se coloca el pantalón de un brinco.

-No hablo de esto, vamos vístete.

Ella obedece intrigada y se apresura a ponerse su pijama y trata de acomodar su cabello. Harry la lleva por los pasillos oscuros hasta el tercer piso.

-Se supone que e comprado algo para ti pero esto es una regalo extra ya que tú me has dado una genial fiesta- dice burlón ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

-El espejo de Oesed- exclama ella al reconocer el marco del viejo espejo- pensé que no querías saberlo.

-Antes no. Tenia miedo, ahora te tengo a ti para afrontarlos- ella se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa. Harry camina hasta tomar la tela que lo cubre y dando un fuerte suspiro tira de ella dejándola caer. Regresa y se para junto a Hermione sorprendido de ver lo que ve y a la vez satisfecho.

-Harry creo qué el espejo esta mal- se sorprende y la mira interrogante.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué vez?

-A nosotros- Harry sonríe, se coloca detrás de ella y la cubre con los brazos atrayéndola hacia él, apoya la quijada en el hombro y le habla suave al oído.

-Yo veo lo mismo- siente como ella se pone rígida con su contacto e inicia a mover el trasero contra sus caderas.

-Entonces esta arruinado definitivamente- dice complacida de sentir esa burbuja iniciar a formarse nuevamente en su vientre.

-Y yo que pensé que eras mas lista que yo- la ve enojarse- no lo entiendes. El deseo mas profundo de tu corazón se refleja en ese espejo.

Hermione termina de entender las palabras y sonríe tontamente.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana por la noche te daré otro regalo de cumpleaños privado.

-Esto no es justo, yo estaba tranquila y tú me provocas. ¡Ahora cumple!- amenaza.

-La espera es más excitante. Vamos a la cama, no a la misma claro esta- Ella regañadientes lo sigue. Sabiendo que el espejo no esta para nada dañado. Harry le ha hecho experimentar nuevos horizontes y puede que el modo de llegar hasta donde han llegado es raro, pero no le importa, ella seguirá siendo una niña mala para que el se comporte bien con ella.


End file.
